Question: The product of three even consecutive positive integers is twenty times their sum. What is the sum of the three integers?
Answer: Call the three integers $x-2$, $x$, and $x+2$. We know that $(x-2)x(x+2) = 20(x-2 + x + x+2)$, or $(x^2-4)x = 20(3x)$. Canceling an $x$ on either side gives $(x^2 - 4) = 60$, so $x^2 = 64$. Thus, $x = 8$, (since the numbers are positive), so the sum of the three integers is $3 \cdot 8 = \boxed{24}$.